Question: $\dfrac{1}{10} + \dfrac{5}{2} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{1 \times 1}{10 \times 1}} + {\dfrac{5 \times 5}{2 \times 5}} $ $ = {\dfrac{1}{10}} + {\dfrac{25}{10}} $ $ = \dfrac{{1} + {25}}{10} $ $ = \dfrac{26}{10}$